A Beast From Empty House
by mnyeoli27
Summary: Baekhyun hanya remaja laki-laki biasa yang memiliki ke ingin tahuan yang besar. Sejarah adalah pelajaran yang paling membosankan menurutnya tapi laki-laki asing yang ia temui didalam rumah besar bercorak Eropa itu mungkin, hanya mungkin, tidak akan pernah membuatnya bosan. ChanBaek/BaekYeol EXO Offcial Couple.
1. Chapter 1

Author : kwonseulchan

Genre : Romance, Tragedy, Fluff

Length : Chaptered

Pairing : ChanyeolXBaekhyun, Other

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Other Cast :

Oh Sehun

Kim Jong In

Luhan

Other

Backsound : LiSA – Ichiban no Takaramono

Warning : YAOI [Boy's Love]

A/N : Fanfic ini terinspirasi setelah menonton kartun Disney 'Beauty and the Beast'. Hanya terinspirasi, tidak mengambil cerita keseluruhan dari Beauty and the Beast dan disini Tao berumur lebih tua dari Baekhyun..

**CERITA INI HANYALAH FIKSI BELAKA. APABILA TERDAPAT KESAMAAN JUDUL, CAST, ATAU ALUR CERITA DENGAN FF LAIN DILUAR SANA, MAKA ITU HANYALAH SEBUAH KETIDAK-SENGAJAAN KARNA FF INI MURNI HASIL PEMIKIRAN SAYA SENDIRI. TERIMA KASIH *bow***

* * *

**Chapter 1 – A Beast from Empty House**

…as soon as I saw you, I knew an adventure was going to happen…

Rumah kosong.

Rumah kosong kumuh dipinggir jalan.

Tidak terawat, dipenuhi semak-semak liar yang berduri dan tumpukan sampah tak beraturan. Gorden yang terlihat robek dan tempat tinggal laba-laba yang hinggap dimana-mana.

Dibayar berapa pun, takkan mungkin ada manusia yang mau tinggal disana. Bahkan untuk sekedar menapakkan kakinya disana saja, orang-orang akan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda mereka tidak mau.

Hanya orang bodoh yang punya niat untuk tinggal disana.

Hanya orang bodoh.

Ya, hanya orang yang…..

Bodoh..

.

.

.

Baekhyun menguap lebar ketika ia tak henti-hentinya menatap ocehan wanita paruh baya didepannya itu, salah, didepannya dan didepan teman-temannya. Pelajaran sejarah dimana-mana memang selalu membosankan dan membuat mengantuk.

Well, itu persepsi seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Matanya sedikit sayu dan berair. Demi apapun, tidak adakah yang berniat menolongnya? Menolongnya dengan mengatakan Baekhyun tengah sakit parah dan harus dibawa ke UKS kemudian Baekhyun dapat tidur pulas didalam ruangan bernama UKS itu.

Dan Baekhyun akan mengucapkan seribu terima kasih kepada siapapun yang berani melakukannya. Namun, nyatanya. Tidak ada.

Baekhyun kembali menenggelamkan permukaan wajahnya pada buku tebal berjudul 'History is Fun!'. Terkadang Baekhyun mencemooh buku itu dengan mencoret kata 'Fun' menjadi 'Boring' atau kata 'History' yang dia ubah dengan kata 'Sleep'.

Kebenciannya pada sejarah memang tidak ada bandingannya dengan pelajaran manapun.

"Songsaengnim, apa kau tau dengan rumah kosong yang ada dipinggir jalan dekat distrik gangnam itu?"

Pertanyaan tadi seketika membawa antusiasme seluruh murid, tidak terkecuali Baekhyun yang kini sudah kembali mendongakkan kepalanya. Setidaknya, pertanyaan pemuda tadi agak sedikit melenceng dari bidang yang tengah dipelajari.

Terlihat wanita paruh baya yang ada didepan mereka itu mengerutkan keningnya, "Tidak terlalu tau. Tapi, kalian jangan coba-coba kesana. Disana berbahaya, bisa saja disana ada banyak ular kan? Bukankah disana terdapat semak-semak liar? Jadi aku harapkan kalian tidak ada punya niat untuk menjamah tempat itu, mengerti?"

"Tapi, katanya rumah itu sekarang ada yang meninggalinya songsaengnim!"

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kita? Kalau saja ada orang yang berani tinggal disana, berarti orang tersebut sudah tidak waras lagi. Myungsoo, hari ini cukup itu saja pertanyaan yang kau berikan tentang rumah kosong itu"

Pemuda yang semula bertanya itu kemudian menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat. Tidak dapat melawan argument sang guru.

"Baiklah, sampai disini dulu pelajaran kita hari ini. Oh ya, karena kita sebentar lagi akan dihadapkan dengan musim panas yang panjang, jadi aku akan memberi sedikit tugas rumah untuk kalian semua"

Seketika itu terdengar riuh suara mengeluh dari seluruh kelas, Baekhyun sendiri juga mengikutinya. Sejarah? Tugas rumah? Benar-benar memuakkan pikirnya.

"Sudah kuduga kalian akan menunjukkan reaksi seperti itu. Tugas rumah kalian cukup menulis sebuah cerita sejarah, bebas. Boleh itu sejarah keluarga kalian, sejarah bagaimana kau lahir, atau kalian boleh membuat cerita sejarah tentang bagaimana kalian dengan pacar kalian bisa terjadi"

Gelak tawa pun menggema. Terdengar lucu, namun sedikit garing. Namun tetap saja para murid itu tertawa.

"Baiklah, kerjakan dan sampai jumpa hingga musim panas berakhir!"

Wanita itu pun menghilang dari balik pintu. Baekhyun pun bersyukur dengan menghela nafasnya yang panjang. Akhirnya, guru itu pun pergi dan sebuah liburan panjang tengah menantinya.

Benar-benar surga dunia yang tidak boleh ia lewatkan!

.

.

.

Langkah kaki kecil itu pun perlahan menapaki setiap jalanan yang ia pijak. Baekhyun tengah tersenyum senang. Fikirannya benar-benar penuh dengan segala hal yang akan ia lakukan saat liburan musim panas nanti.

Pergi kepuncak gunung bersama kakak sepupunya, Kris dan.. pacarnya Tao. Baekhyun selalu tau Kris tidak mungkin akan meninggalkan belahan jiwanya itu. Begitulah Kris menyebut pacarnya.

Kemudian kepantai, lalu pergi keluar kota, ke pulau jeju, dan kalau saja musim panas tahun ini adalah tahun keberuntungan Baekhyun, mungkin saja kakak sepupunya itu akan membawanya keluar negri! Ahh, impian..

TEP

Langkah kaki Baekhyun terhenti. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengira ia akan menghentikan langkahnya. Entahlah, ada suatu reaksi yang membuat tubuhnya membantah perintah otak Baekhyun untuk terus membawa Baekhyun berjalan.

Pandangan itu menoleh kekiri kesebuah jalan sempit yang Baekhyun yakini tembusnya akan membawa siapapun ke distrik yang namanya dipopulerkan oleh seorang penyanyi dari YG Entertainment.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya dua kali dan sedikit menelan liurnya sendiri. Tidak tau kenapa ia juga seperti ini. Kemudian dengan langkah hati-hati ia menapaki jalan sempit itu. Sedikit berlobak dan berbatu, pantas kendaraan jarang sekali melewati jalan pintas ini.

Dan langkah Baekhyun terhenti tepat didepan rumah megah nan kosong. Pemuda yang bermarga byun itu kemudian memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat rumah kosong tadi.

'…_**apa kau tau dengan rumah kosong yang ada dipinggir jalan dekat distrik gangnam itu?...'**_

Kalimat pertanyaan yang diucapkan oleh temannya saat dikelas tadi pun melintas difikirannya. Oh, Myungsoo pertanyaanmu bersemayam dikepalaku. Ujar Baekhyun dalam hati.

Takut, Ragu, Penasaran, perasaan itu bermuculan dibenak Baekhyun. Sayangnya, rasa penasarannya mengalahkan semuanya.

Kalian tau kan, pada hakikatnya manusia itu memang selalu ingin tahu.

Jemari lentik Baekhyun kemudian memegang sisi pagar putih dingin dan berkarat milik rumah kosong tadi. Bunyi decitan terdengar nyaring ditelinga ketika Baekhyun perlahan menggerakkannya agar membawa Baekhyun masuk kepekarangan rumah tadi.

Benar ujar guru sejarahnya tadi. Rumah ini penuh dengan semak belukar yang berduri. Kalau saja Baekhyun adalah tipikal orang yang ceroboh, mungkin saja ia akan pulang kerumah dengan kulit yang penuh dengan gesekan duri-duri itu. Tapi, tenang saja Baekhyun tidaklah orang yang seperti itu.

Pemuda itu lalu mendongakkan kepalanya lagi. Meneliti secara anatomi bentuk dari depan rumah tadi.

Indah.

Megah.

Dan mengerikan.

Semak belukar itu saja sampai menjalar di dinding rumah yang paling tinggi. Hanya satu pertanyaan Baekhyun, kenapa rumah ini ditinggalkan?

Pandangan Baekhyun lalu beralih pada pintu besar yang menjadi titik utama jalan memasuki rumah tadi. Entah Baekhyun sudah gila atau rasa penasarannya yang sudah memuncak, ia langsung saja melangkahkan kakinya dan memutar kenop pintu itu.

"Permisi…"

Ucap Baekhyun lantang sambil menyembulkan kepalanya dari selip pintu yang ia buka. Seharusnya ia tahu, meskipun mengucapkan salam tidak akan ada orang yang menjawab salamnya.

Baekhyun lalu membawa kaki dan seluruh tubuhnya memasuki rumah itu. Matanya kesana kemari meniti setiap sudut yang ada. Dan ketahuilah,

Persepsi orang-orang diluar sana sangatlah salah, benar-benar salah.

Rumah kosong ini memang diluar terlihat menyeramkan, mengerikan, dan menjijikan. Namun apa yang terpampang dihadapan Baekhyun saat ini adalah sebuah kebalikannya.

Lantainya berkarpet merah oranye dengan lampu gantung megah diatas plafonnya. Terdapat tangga besar dengan setiap anak tangganya diselipkan karpet merah bersisi kuning menyala.

Lampu megah itu memang tidak menyala sehingga menampakkan kesan gelap menyeramkan dari luar. Namun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengindahkan itu. Ia saja termangu dengan keindahan yang ia lihat. Arsitektur bangunan seperti corak eropa membuatnya tak kalah indah dari sebuah Istana.

Baekhyun lalu menaiki tangga besar tadi, perlahan hingga sama sekali tidak terdengar suaranya. Tangannya meniti pada sisi tangga itu, berdebu, sangat. Ia lalu berjalan kearah kiri menuju sebuah ruangan besar dengan meja yang amat sangat panjang.

Meja makan mungkin, fikir Baekhyun.

**SREK**

Telinga Baekhyun langsung saja mendengar sebuah suara. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja menegang.

'…_**katanya rumah itu sekarang ada yang meninggalinya…'**_

Dasar Kim Myungsoo sialan.

Peluh-peluh kecil kini menuruni setiap pelipis Baekhyun. Tangan juga kakinya bergetar hebat. Perlahan tapi pasti, Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya menghadap belakang. Berharap tidak ada makhluk apapun yang berada dibelakangnya saat ini.

Oke, Baekhyun memang mengakui bahwa dirinya sedikit parno.

Berbulu putih, mata bulat hitam, telinga yang panjang, juga tubuh yang gemuk. Bersyukur bahwa apa yang ada didepan Baekhyun saat ini adalah seekor kelinci manis.

"Hei, kau menakutiku manis" ucap Baekhyun sembari bernafas lega dan membungkukkan badannya berniat menggendong kelinci gembul tadi, "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini mani-"

"Apa yang kau lakukan dirumahku!?"

Baekhyun langsung saja tegap berdiri ketika sebuah suara menginterupsi nya. Sungguh demi apapun itu bukanlah suara dirinya atau suara sikelinci manis. Dan kenyataan mengatakan bahwa, ada seorang lagi yang berada diantara mereka. [Mereka, read; Baekhyun & Kelinci]

"Kau orang asing berani juga masuk kedalam sini"

Suara itu tepat berada dibelakang Baekhyun. Shit, mengapa segala sesuatunya harus berada dibelakangnya? Dengan tubuh gemetaran, Baekhyun kembali memutar badannya menghadap kearah belakangnya.

Kumohon bukan hantu, kumohon bukan hantu, kumohon bukan hantu, kumohon bukan hantu, kumohon bukan hantu, kumohon bukan hantu, kumohon bukan-

O_O

…

…

"HANTUUU!"

Baekhyun langsung saja berlari terbirit-birit menuju pintu keluar. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Baru saja ia melihat sesosok hantu, makhluk gaib, makhluk jadi-jadian, monster, atau apalah itu sebutannya. Apa dzikir nya tadi tidak berpengaruh padanya?

Wajahnya dipenuhi dengan bercak-bercak merah kecoklatan, rambutnya acak-acakkan, matanya besar dengan senyum sumringah menampakkan gigi-giginya. Hiiii, rasanya Baekhyun menyesal memasuki rumah tadi.

Baekhyun memeluk tubuhnya sendiri ketika merasa sudah berlari jauh dari rumah kosong tadi. Benar kata guru sejarahnya, harusnya ia tidak usah memenangkan rasa penasarannya tadi dengan memasuki rumah kosong itu.

Semoga tidak terjadi hal apa-apa setelah ini.

Batin Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Kelinci dengan tubuh gembul itu hanya menatap pintu besar yang menjadi jalan keluar Baekhyun tadi. Matanya lalu beralih pada sesosok pemuda yang sudah menjadi tuannya sehari-hari didalam rumah kosong itu.

Pemuda tadi kemudian mengambil dan menggendong kelincinya seraya mengusap-usap puncak kepala kelinci putih itu.

Setitik air mata mengalir melewati pipinya.

"…ternyata, aku memang menjijikan…."

.

.

.

"Kau darimana saja tuan Byun?"

Kesialan bertubi-tubi memang menerpa Baekhyun hari ini.

Pertama, pelajaran sejarah yang jamnya diperpanjang seenaknya oleh guru laknat itu. Kedua, bertemu hantu menyeramkan didalam rumah kosong. Ketiga, kakak sepupunya yang sudah menghadang didepan pintu dengan celemek berwarna pastel bersticker panda 3 buah.

"Gege sudah pulang? Kukira, gege masih ada tugas di Busan" kata Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar dan senyum dibibirnya.

"Tugas di Busan cukup mudah dan aku dapat menyelesaikannya selama setengah hari saja. Lagipula pihak kepolisian juga sudah memberiku cuti, jadi tidak alasan bagimu untuk dapat berjalan-jalan seenaknya dan pulang saat jam 8 malam seperti ini!"

Baekhyun (lagi-lagi) menghela nafasnya. Memang sudah kebiasaan apabila kakak sepupunya itu mengomel pasti tidak memakai spasi, tidak punya lampu merahnya. Padahal dia polisi, ck.

"Kris sudahlah, biarkan Baekhyun masuk. Kau mau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri dengan mengomel didepan rumah seperti itu?"

Bahkan pacar, salah! calon kakak ipar Baekhyun pun harus turun tangan menghadapi kakak sepupunya ini. Tanpa pikir panjang, Baekhyun langsung saja masuk melewati sela tubuh Kris ketika dia rasa Kris tengah lengah.

Tidak perduli teriakan Kris yang menjadi-jadi, Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya dan langsung menguncinya, "Aku sedang sibuk! Jadi jangan ribut!"

Dari dalam kamar Baekhyun, masih terdengar teriakan omelan milik Kris. Baekhyun sendiri menulikan telinganya dengan headsetnya dan merebahkan dirinya dikasur bercorak detective conan, pemberian Tao. Calon kaka iparnya.

Terdengarlah alunan musik Into the New World dari girlband kesukaan Baekhyun. Mulutnya bergerak sendiri mengikuti alunan lirik lagu tadi. Benar-benar lagu yang menyenangkan batin Baekhyun.

'_**..apa yang kau lakukan dirumahku!?..'**_

Sebersit kalimat yang diucapkan oleh sosok misterius dirumah kosong itu melintas difikiran Baekhyun. Baekhyun lalu memikirkannya, melupakan lagu yang kini sudah berganti menjadi Baby Baby.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan rumah itu? Bukankah namanya rumah kosong? Berarti tidak ada siapapun yang meninggalinya kan? Tapi kenyataannya?

Kalau diingat-ingat sosok misterius tadi sepertinya bukanlah hantu, makhluk jadi-jadian, makhluk gaib ataupun monster seperti khayalan Baekhyun sebelumnya. Lebih tepatnya, seperti sesosok laki-laki.

Bertubuh tinggi juga rambut yang teracak. Oke, Baekhyun menyebutnya rambut itu terkesan ikal. Siapa sangka ada yang berani meninggali rumah berkesan eropa itu? Tapi, keren juga sih.

Bagus! Ini bisa menjadi cerita yang menarik! Sejarah tentang rumah kosong dipinggir jalan dekat distrik gangnam. Begitulah Baekhyun menyebut tugas sejarah yang akan ia kerjakan nanti. Dan mungkin Baekhyun harus lebih mempersiapkan mentalnya lebih dalam lagi.

Ia berniat memasuki rumah kosong itu lagi.

Apa perlu membawa Kris? Kaka sepupunya yang banyak omel itu? Hitung-hitung dapat melindunginya dari ancaman yang tidak-tidak. Hehe, sedikit bangga punya kakak sepupu berprofesi sebagai polisi.

Sip!

Baekhyun sudah memantapkan dirinya untuk kembali mengunjungi rumah kosong itu. Besok, sepulang sekolah. Ia akan menapakkan kakinya disana lagi.

.

.

.

Mata Baekhyun terlihat menyipit dan keningnya mengerut. Kini ia sudah berada didepan rumah kosong yang menjadi tujuan awalnya setelah sebelumnya ia berbohong kepada Kris ingin mengerjakan tugas dirumah Daehyun.

Masih ada keraguan menyelimuti fikirannya. Didalamnya tas nya kini sudah berisi berbagai macam alat perlindungan. Tidak lupa ia membawa tongkat baseball yang berada ditangannya.

Baekhyun lalu meneguk salivanya kemudian berjalan perlahan mendekati pintu utama rumah kosong. Dibukanya perlahan dengan mengandalkan tongkat baseball digenggaman tangannya.

"Permisi.."

Teriak Baekhyun lantang. Lagi-lagi ia tidak mendapatkan salam. Biarlah, tidak penting juga fikir Baekhyun.

Seekor kelinci putih gembul langsung menghampirinya. Duduk manis dihadapannya sembari memiringkan kepalanya. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah wortel yang jadi makanannya.

Baekhyun berbinar menatap kelinci tadi. Sungguh sangat manis sekali. Ia lalu berjongkok sembari meletakkan tongkat baseball nya kemudian meraih puncak kepala sikelinci untuk dibelai.

"Oh kau yang kemarin.."

Suara itu. Tidak salah lagi.

* * *

A/N again : Gomen ne minna bukannya nge-post ff yang sebelumnya malah bikin yang baru, hontou ni baka yo Tapi tenang aja, saya udah bikin yang ini sampai 4 chapter jadi nunggu nya nggak usah terlalu lama, nggak kayak ff yang disebelah tuh *tunjuk cnb* huahahaha. Last, review ne minna! Arigato gozaimashitaaa~


	2. Chapter 2

**CERITA INI HANYALAH FIKSI BELAKA. APABILA TERDAPAT KESAMAAN JUDUL, CAST, ATAU ALUR CERITA DENGAN FF LAIN DILUAR SANA, MAKA ITU HANYALAH SEBUAH KETIDAK-SENGAJAAN KARNA FF INI MURNI HASIL PEMIKIRAN SAYA SENDIRI. TERIMA KASIH *bow***

**A Beast from Empty House - Chapter 2 : We Meet Again**

* * *

Suara itu. Tidak salah lagi.

Baekhyun lalu mendongak dan mempersiapkan tongkat baseball digenggamannya. Matanya menangkap sesosok pemuda dengan balutan jaket berwarna biru tua dengan kaos putih didalamnya juga celana pendek hitam sedikit diatas lutut.

Baekhyun melihat kearah kakinya. Kakinya ditutupi dengan sepatu berwarna senada dengan jaketnya dan kaki itu menyentuh lantai.

Maafkan Baekhyun yang sudah mengira pemuda itu seorang hantu/makhluk jadi-jadian/makhluk gaib/monster.

"Kalau kau datang untuk mengataiku hantu lagi, sebaiknya pergilah dan jauhi kelinciku.."

Oh jadi ini kelincinya toh.

Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan menuruni tangga dengan wajah yang tertutupi oleh tudung jaketnya sehingga Baekhyun sangat sulit untuk sekedar mengintip wajahnya.

"Baekki, kemari…" ucap pemuda tadi. Seketika kelinci yang berada didepan Baekhyun tadi berlari kearah pemuda yang memanggilnya dan langsung berada dipelukan majikannya.

"Kau, pergilah…"

Sosok misterius itu kemudian berbalik dengan kelinci putih gembul digendongannya.

"Tunggu!"

Interupsi Baekhyun tersebut langsung saja membuat orang yang didepan Baekhyun untuk berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang, "Ada apa lagi?"

"Maafkan aku. Kemarin itu aku hanya terkejut dengan mengira kau adalah hantu dan ternyata kau jadi tersinggung. Kumohon maafkan aku, aku berani bersumpah aku tidak akan berbuat seperti itu lagi jika kau mengizinkanku untuk menjadi temanmu"

Sungguh perlu keberanian yang sangat super untuk dapat menyusun kalimat tadi.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau sadar dengan ucapanmu barusan? Kau ingin menjadi temanku? Kau gila! Pergi dan pulanglah!"

"Tidak akan!" Baekhyun lalu meletakkan tas dan tongkat baseball nya dilantai kemudian kembali berargumen, "Aku bersungguh-sungguh ingin menjadi temanmu!"

Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak merespon, ia malah kembali berjalan menaiki tangga menjauhi Baekhyun.

"Hei! Tunggu!"

"Kubilang pulanglah! Percayalah, kau akan menyesal dengan kalimat yang sudah kau ucapkan itu. Setelah melihat kenyataan, kau pasti akan pergi. Jadi sebelum itu terjadi, lebih baik kau pergi saja"

Kenyataan?

"Aku ini monster, tidak ada siapapun yang mau dekat denganku. Hanya rumah dan kelinciku lah yang menjadi teman sehari-hariku. Bahkan untuk keluar pun aku jarang dan enggan. Karena, aku ini seorang monster.."

Baekhyun hanya menatap punggung pemuda itu dengan kening mengerut.

"Pulanglah, kumohon…"

Pemuda itu kembali menapaki tangga rumahnya dan berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang entahlah Baekhyun tidak tau ruangan apa itu. Pemuda tadi sempat melihat kearah Baekhyun sekilas.

Dan tersenyum.

Baekhyun berani bersumpah ia melihat sebuah senyuman dibibir tebal pemuda itu.

Dan Baekhyun ingin melihat senyuman itu lagi.

* * *

"Kau mau kemana malam-malam begini Baekhyun?" tanya Tao ketika melihat Baekhyun tengah memasukkan beberapa baju kedalam tasnya.

"Aku akan menginap dirumah teman. Beritau Kris gege aku akan menginap sekitar seminggu oh, mungkin saja lebih dari itu. Jangan cari aku karna aku akan baik-baik saja. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Bye!"

Baekhyun langsung saja bergegas memasang tas kepunggung nya dan segera berlari. Meninggalkan calon kaka iparnya yang masih memasang raut wajah kebingungan.

Baiklah.

Apa yang akan dilakukan Baekhyun malam ini adalah sesuatu nekat, benar-benar nekat. Setelah sebelumnya meminta pemuda yang menjadi penghuni rumah kosong agar menjadi temannya, Baekhyun kini berniat untuk kembali mengunjungi laki-laki misterius itu dan menginap dirumah kosongnya.

Dimana lagi ia dapat kesempatan langka seperti ini saat kakak sepupunya tengah dapat tugas di daerah Samcheok.

"Permisi…"

Dan salam ketiga Baekhyun itu tentu saja tidak ada yang menjawabnya. Kaki kecil itu lalu masuk kedalam rumah secara perlahan. Masih jam 9 malam, semoga saja laki-laki yang ia temui semalam belum tertidur.

"Ada urusan apa lagi kau kemari!"

Dan dugaan Baekhyun tepat sekali.

"Aku ingin menginap disini!"

"Dasar bodoh! Berapa kali harus kubilang? Pergilah dan jangan kembali lagi!"

"Aku tidak mau! Aku ingin tetap disini!"

"Kau ini kenap-"

"Aku ingin jadi temanmu!"

Suara teriakan pemuda penghuni rumah kosong itu tiba-tiba berhenti, "Sungguh, aku benar-benar ingin menjadi temanmu. Aku berjanji, aku tidak akan pergi ataupun kabur setelah melihat…..kenyataan…."

Hening.

Suasana dirumah itu mendadak sunyi.

Tiba-tiba dari dalam sebuah ruangan, keluarlah seekor kelinci yang Baekhyun yakini adalah kelinci milik si pemuda. Kelinci itu turun melewati tangga dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Bawa kelinciku kemari serta barang-barang mu. Cepatlah, sebelum aku berubah pikiran…."

OH DEWI FORTUNA TERIMA KASIH!

Segera saja Baekhyun bergegas menggendong kelinci putih gembul itu dipelukannya dan berlari menaiki tangga. Memasuki ruangan yang menjadi asal keluarnya kelinci tadi.

Pandangan Baekhyun menangkan sesosok laki-laki tengah duduk dikasurnya dengan gitar yang berada dipangkuannya. Ia duduk dengan punggung yang menghadap Baekhyun, "Letakkan kelinciku disamping jendela dan carilah ruangan tempat kau tidur"

Baekhyun melaksanakan perintah pemuda tadi dengan meletakkan kelincinya didekat jendela. Ia lalu keluar sembari mencari-cari ruangan yang mungkin dapat ia gunakan sebagai tempat ia tidur. Dan Baekhyun menemukannya.

Ruangan besar dengan cat berwarna putih perak dengan desain seperti sebuah ladang rumput. Ruangan yang aneh, fikir Baekhyun. Terdapat kasur ukuran King size lengkap dengan perabotannya seperti lemari, meja, kursi, dan bahkan kamar mandi nya berada diruangan yang sama. Kalau dirumah Baekhyun sih, kamar mandi cuma hanya ada satu, didekat dapur pula.

Baekhyun lalu melempar tasnya keatas kasur dan segera merebahkan dirinya diatasnya. Ia lalu kembali melihat-lihat isi ruangan yang (sementara ini) menjadi miliknya.

"Ruangan ini sangat berdebu.." Baekhyun kemudian sedikit mengoles permukaan sebuah meja dengan jari telunjuknya.

Ia pun berinsiatif untuk membuat perubahan pada ruangan ini, ya kamarnya!

* * *

Setelah selesai membersihkan kamarnya, Baekhyun lalu kembali berjalan-jalan menyusuri rumah kosong yang kelewat kebesaran ini. Rumahnya terlalu megah untuk bisa ditinggali oleh dua orang dan satu peliharaan. Ia pun mendapati sebuah pintu berdebu lengkap dengan sarang laba-labanya.

Seperti pintu-pintu yang lain yang juga ia temui, pintu ini memiliki ukiran yang berbeda. Mungkin setiap ruangan memang memiliki ukiran yang berbeda-beda.

**CKLEK**

Pintu berwarna coklat muda bergaris kuning terang itu pun terbuka.

Dan menampakkan sebuah ladang penuh dengan bunga.

Bunga semerbak langsung menerpa hidung Baekhyun. Ruangan itu terlihat berwarna-warni, mungkin efek dari bunga yang dipelihara. Bunga-bunga disana juga masih bagus, masih sehat, tidak ada yang layu atau mati satupun. Mungkin pemuda misterius penghuni rumah kosong inilah yang merawatnya.

Sedikit demi sedikit Baekhyun mulai menyusuri koridor kecil yang mempertontonkan bunga-bunga cantik diruangan itu. Banyak sekali bunga yang jarang Baekhyun temui atau bahkan belum pernah ia temui.

Baekhyun menemukan bunga cantik sejenis Snowdrop, Baby's breath, Dandelion, Edelweiss, dan Nasturtium. Bahkan ia juga menemukan bunga cantik beracun seperti Daphne, Rhododendron, Oleander, Angel's trumpet, dan Aconite Wolfbane. Ia juga menemukan bunga-bunga cantik dari Jepang seperti Cherry Blossom yang kita tahu nama umunya adalah Sakura, Autumn crocus, Himawari, Murasaki hanana, Azalea, dan Iceland poppy.

Ia pun memetik satu dari sekian banyak bunga Iceland poppy dari pot nya. Bunga kecil berwarna putih dengan tengahnya berwarna kekuningan itu terlihat cantik sekali jika dilihat dekat.

Well, Baekhyun memang pernah ke Jepang sekali saat menemani Kris bertugas didaerah Kyoto, disana ia juga menemukan ladang bunga penuh dengan Iceland Poppy. Tapi pemilik disana melarang siapapun mendekati ladangnya hingga akhirnya Baekhyun cuma bisa melihatnya dari jauh.

Lihat, Baekhyun sekarang menemukan Wormwood!

"Kenapa kau memetik Iceland Poppy ku?"

Baekhyun langsung berhenti melangkah. Ia sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menoleh kearah belakang, mendapati sang penghuni rumah dengan balutan topeng diwajahnya.

"Maaf.." ujar Baekhyun dengan cengirannya.

Pemuda itu lalu menghela nafasnya dan mengikuti arah jalan Baekhyun. Ia juga sedikit menoleh kesana kemari, mengamati bunga-bunga cantik hasil rawatannya.

"Apa kau yang merawat semua ini?" tanya Baekhyun sembari berjalan-jalan kecil.

"Ya, siapa lagi?"

Baekhyun pun menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia lalu berjalan dikoridor yang lain yang berbeda dengan laki-laki tadi, "Bahkan kau juga menanam tanaman herbal?"

"Kau sudah melihatnya?"

"Ya, aku menemukan Wormwood tadi. Aku juga melihat Asphodel dan Bezoars didekat kau berjalan itu.."

Pemuda itu tersenyum dibalik topengnya, "Kau tau banyak tentang tanaman rupanya"

"Mungkin karna aku adalah siswa sains"

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Menurutmu? Sains? Mempelajari tentang makhluk hidup? Tanaman?"

Terdengar gelak tawa kecil dari si pemuda. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Ia sedikit berbangga karna sudah bisa memecah sedikit suasana canggung didalam ruangan itu.

"Hei namamu siapa?" tanya si pemuda tadi seraya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun.."

"Baek.. apa?"

"Baekhyun!"

"Namamu sulit! Kau kupanggil Baekki saja!"

Baekhyun menoleh kesal, "Kau tidak bisa seenaknya mengubah nama orang!"

"Kalau begitu, kau kenapa dengan seenaknya menginap dirumah kosong kumuh dengan orang yang sudah berbaik hati mengizinkanmu menginap dan kau melarangnya menamaimu Baekki? Siapa sebenarnya yang seenaknya disini?"

Sialan. Kenapa malah terdengar seperti omelan kakak sepupunya Baekhyun yang tak punya lampu merah saat mengomel?

"Baiklah, panggil aku Baekki. Kalau begitu namamu siapa?"

"Prince William"

Baekhyun cengo.

Bisa-bisanya dia mengakui namanya setara dengan pangeran Inggris itu.

"Park Chanyeol, namaku Park Chanyeol"

"Kalau begitu kau kupanggil Channie"

"Tidak masalah.."

* * *

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah memberi makan Baekki bersama-sama. Keduanya duduk diatas sebuah ruangan yang sudah Baekhyun ketahui sebelumnya. Ruangan itu punya jendela dengan kaca transparant yang besar hingga memperlihatkan suasana kota dari atas jauh lebih cantik.

Chanyeol (tetap dengan topengnya) terlihat senang ketika memberi makan Baekki (kelincinya) dengan wortel yang Baekhyun petik beberapa dari ruangan yang penuh dengan tanaman tadi.

Tumbuhan berwarna oranye itu dilahap cepat oleh si kelinci. Terkadang Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah menggemaskan kelinci putih gembul itu.

"Makan yang banyak Baekki sayang…"

Suara berat Chanyeol seketika membuat Baekhyun berdegup. Ya, nama yang diberikan Chanyeol pada kelinci peliharaanya memang sama dengan nama yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya. Seolah-olah, Chanyeol seperti tengah memanggilnya juga.

Sebuah pertanyaan terbersit difikiran Baekhyun.

Chanyeol itu siapa?

Park Chanyeol itu sebenarnya siapa?

Ingin sekali Baekhyun melihat sosok asli Chanyeol dari balik topengnya itu. Baekhyun memang ingat saat pertama kali ia menapakkan kakinya dirumah kosong ini, wajah Chanyeol terlihat menyeramkan. Entah apa yang terjadi pada laki-laki itu.

Kalau dilihat-lihat, Chanyeol juga tipikal pemuda yang keren. Kalau di sekolahnya sih, laki-laki seperti Chanyeol ini sudah pasti akan punya banyak penggemar.

Tubuhnya tinggi, kulitnya putih, suaranya berat, rambutnya juga cukup ikal. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang bertubuh pendek (setidaknya ia lebih tinggi dari seorang yeoja bernama Krystal), jemari lentik, suara cempreng, mata yang sipit, bibir tipis, juga tatanan rambut yang…

Chanyeol benar-benar manly, fikir Baekhyun.

Pantas saja Baekhyun sering kali diikutkan kontes cosplay dan didandani baju tokoh perempuan. Pernah ia memakai kostum Asuna dan bersanding dengan Minho yang memerankan Kirito, setelahnya ia langsung kabur ketika seorang adik kelas bernama Taemin memarahinya karna menurutnya Baekhyun tidak pantas menjadi Asuna dan bersanding dengan Minho.

Cih, Baekhyun yakin itu hanya modus saja. Taemin kan kekasihnya Minho. Haha.

"Dari tadi kau memikirkan apa? Senyum-senyum seperti itu.." buyar Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang kini sudah mengalihkan pandangannya padanya.

"Aku hanya, lupakanlah…"

Suasana itu terbalut keheningan. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara Baekki ketika ia memakan wortel-wortelnya. Kelinci itu dengan rakus melahap semua sayuran berwarna jingga itu.

Malam itu terasa begitu cepat. Baekhyun yang memang terbiasa dengan suasana ribut dirumahnya pun merasa sedikit kesunyian, tentu saja. Rumah kosong (yang harusnya sudah tidak disebut rumah kosong lagi karena ada yang menempatinya) yang ia tempati saat ini memang berada dijalan yang orang-orang sedikit enggan untuk melewatinya. Juga dipastikan orang-orang takut melewatinya.

Diluar, rumah ini benar-benar seperti sebuah tempat yang angker dan tanpa diketahui didalamnya terdapat sebuah pemandangan yang akan sangat jarang kau temui dikorea. Dimana lagi kau dapat menemukan ladang penuh dengan bunga didalam satu ruangan?

Jawabannya hanya satu.

Ya, dirumah inilah kau dapat menemukannya.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sekilas, pemuda itu masih tetap memakai topengnya. Mungkin ia enggan melepasnya karena trauma Baekhyun mengatainya hantu.

"Hei Channie, bisakah kau ceritakan padaku tentang hidupmu?"

Chanyeol pun menoleh, "Untuk apa?"

"Kufikir bagus untuk tugas sejarah ku nanti, kau tau? Guru sejarahku memintaku untuk menulis sebuah cerita tentang sejarah, bebas. Jadi, aku ingin menulis cerita tentangmu.."

Pemuda itu terdiam. Sedikit berfikir, mungkin.

"Tapi kalau kau menolak tidak apa, aku bisa menulis cerita yang lain.."

"Tidak apa, itu ide yang bagus. Kau boleh menulis cerita tentangku.."

Baekhyun terkejut dalam diam. Ia tersenyum manis sebentar sembari kembali menolehkan kepalanya pada ribuan kerlap-kerlip lampu.

"Tapi asal kau tau, ceritaku akan sangat panjang. Ceritaku juga akan berhubungan dengan rumah ini. Dan aku rasa, kau juga nantinya akan mendapatkan nilai yang sempurna"

Mulut Baekhyun menuai gelak tawa kecil. Ia tak percaya pemuda ini akan bercerita tentang hidupnya yang artinya ia akan berbicara panjang lebar. Baekhyun merasa, sedikit demi sedikit, perlahan tapi pasti..

Ia dan Channie-nya akan menjadi teman yang baik.

Atau bahkan lebih dari itu.

* * *

**9 Years Ago**

**Netherlands, February 21**

_"Will you marry me? Will you be my lover? Will you be mother of my children soon?"_

_"Sure, I do.."_

Terdengarlah suara riuh tepuk tangan. Proses lamaran itu berlangsung sukses. Sang pria yang berkebangsaan Korea tengah melamar wanita berkebangsaan Netherlands. Keduanya terpaut benua yang berbeda, Asia dan Eropa.

Pernikahan itu berlangsung sebulan setelah proses lamaran. Sang wanita terlihat sangat bahagia begitupun dengan pengantin pria nya. Saat itu, pendeta menyuruh kedua pasangan itu berciuman dan ciuman yang dilakukan kedua pengantin terlihat sangat tulus. Bahkan orang-orang yang menjadi saksi, semuanya juga ikut tersenyum bahagia.

Semuanya terselimuti oleh kebahagiaan.

5 tahun kemudian, kedua pasangan tadi dikaruniai oleh 2 anak laki-laki. Kedua nya sama-sama tampan. Pasangan asia-eropa itupun pindah ke Korea bersama dengan kedua anak mereka.

Kebahagiaan itu tidak berlangsung lama, sang istri tiba-tiba menderita sakit keras hingga menyebabkan kematian. Keluarga itu dibalut duka mendalam selama berminggu-minggu.

Ayah dari kedua anak tadi lalu mencoba menenangkan diri dengan pergi ke California. Meninggalkan kedua anaknya dirumah hasil jerih payahnya bersama istrinya. Rumah berkesan eropa itu jelas sang istri lah yang meminta.

Ayah pulang!

Itulah fikiran gembira kedua anaknya saat melihat mobil yang biasanya dibawa oleh ayahnya terparkir rapi didepan rumah.

Seorang wanita berambut pirang dan berkaca mata hitam tengah menggandeng ayah mereka dengan mesranya. Dibelakangnya terdapat anak perempuan yang mereka yakini lebih tua dari mereka beberapa tahun.

_"Tiffany, you must live with them now. I'm gonna have travel in Hawaii with your dad. Take care honey"_

Perempuan lalu itu mencium dahi gadis yang tadinya berjalan dibelakangnya. Anaknya mungkin. Mereka sedikit mengobrol.

Laki-laki paruh baya yang berstatus sebagai ayah itu pun menghampiri kedua anaknya, "Kalian jangan nakal selagi ayah liburan. Terima Tiffany sebagai saudara kalian yang baru, dia kakak kalian umurnya lebih tua dari kalian. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik ya"

Salah satu dari kedua anak itu lalu menggenggam tangan ayah nya, "Ayah… kenapa?"

"Chanyeol, dia ibu baru kalian.."

* * *

Baekhyun segera menutup mulutnya mendengar kisah Chanyeol. Ekspresi nya sulit dibaca, entah itu terkejut, sedih, atau apa.

"Itu baru awalnya saja Baekki, ini sudah malam lebih baik kita segera tidur. Besok kita lanjutkan lagi, selamat malam"

Laki-laki itu berdiri sambil membawa kelincinya menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih termangu ditempatnya.

Kisah Chanyeol benar-benar sulit dimengerti.

Oke, intinya Chanyeol adalah orang korea yang masih punya gen dari negara lain. Ia juga punya satu adik laki-laki. Lalu ibunya meninggal karna sakit keras kemudian ayahnya menikah lagi dan Ia akhirnya mempunyai kakak perempuan bernama Tiffany.

Dan Chanyeol bilang itu hanyalah awalnya, berarti masih ada sekian banyak cerita yang belum Chanyeol ceritakan padanya.

Tentang rumah ini, tentang ibu tirinya, tentang kakak perempuannya yang menjadi saudari tirinya, dan adik nya.

Maka berterima kasih lah kau Park Chanyeol pada Byun Baekhyun, karna Byun Baekhyun yang ini akan dengan setia mendengar setiap cerita yang akan kau utarakan.

* * *

A/N : hehe chanyeol belasteran cihuy hehe :3 Gimana? lama saya ngepost chap 2 nya? gak kan ehehehe. See you on chap 3 muahhh

**Review Reply :***

**pembacaff : iyoo ini udah lanjut :***

**ParkOna : annyeong ona ^^ iyaa penghuni rumahnya itu yeol kita tersayang. nih udah chap 2 nya, review lagi nee :***

**ByunnieKou : kamu labil? saya juga *hakhakhak* chanbaek emang couple paling ngeselin, ngeselin karna mereka itu so sweet banget :3 penyakit kulit? omoo saya tidak setega itu dengan yeol kita tersayang :* chap 2 nya udah saya post nih, review lagi nee :***

**eibie : difav? MA'ACIHHH YAOLOHH :* iyaa itu yeol kita tersayang :D chap 2 nya udah saya post, review lagi nee :***

**kimei135 : iyoo ini udah lanjuuut :***

**Nada Lim : yee seru seru *hakhakhak* iyoo ini udah lanjuut :***

**ajib4ff : nee, gomawo doa nyaa :D :***

**baekggu : iyaa itu chanyeol huhuhuu :"D review lagi nee :***

**SHY Fukuru : yee ciao! penulisan rapi? aduhh ini sangat amburadul sayang -_- review lagi nee :***

**12Wolf : iyoo ini udah lanjutt :***

**Guest : makasiiih :* iyoo ini udah lanjuut :***

**PrincePink : iyoo itu yeol kita tersayang :D iyoo ini udah lanjuut :***

**THIA : iyoo ini udah lanjuut :***

**im kirin : pertanyaannya banyak bangeet :O ditunggu aja chap chap depannya :D oh ya, baek gak ngajak kris masuk kerumah itu kok :D iyoo ini udah lanjuut :***

**thank you buat yang udah review, fav, atau follow fanfic amburadul ini ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**CERITA INI HANYALAH FIKSI BELAKA. APABILA TERDAPAT KESAMAAN JUDUL, CAST, ATAU ALUR CERITA DENGAN FF LAIN DILUAR SANA, MAKA ITU HANYALAH SEBUAH KETIDAK-SENGAJAAN KARNA FF INI MURNI HASIL PEMIKIRAN SAYA SENDIRI. TERIMA KASIH *bow***

**A Beast from Empty House – Chapter 3 : Tiffany**

…tada shiawase ni naritai…

.

.

.

…i just want to be happy…

* * *

Pagi itu terlihat cerah sekali.

Ketika Baekhyun membuka matanya, ia sudah ditampakkan dengan sesosok kelinci putih gembul didepannya. Baekhyun tersenyum dalam setengah kesadarannya, dimana-mana kelinci itu selalu saja mempunyai wortel ditangannya.

Suara cicitannya seolah-olah menyuruh Baekhyun untuk segera bangun. Maka dengan langkah gontai, Baekhyun berjalan menuju wastafel dan membasuh mukanya. Kelinci tadi hanya mengikuti.

Setidaknya kamarnya jauh lebih bersih dibanding dengan kamar si pemilik rumah.

Ia lalu membuka pintu kamarnya diikuti si kelinci dan mengucek matanya lucu.

"Pagi"

Chanyeol sudah berada dihadapannya dengan bongkahan lobak, kentang, dan sawi, "Apa kau bisa memasak?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Ia lalu menatap keranjang yang penuh dengan sayuran itu, "Channie, kau vegetarian?"

Pemuda dihadapannya itu menggeleng cepat, "Tidak. Aku memetiknya di ladang yang kemarin kita datangi. Resiko kau menginap disini adalah kau tidak bisa makan daging, nasi, dan semacam-macamnya. Hanya sayuran"

"Kenapa?"

"Karna aku tidak keluar rumah untuk membeli bahan-bahan seperti itu"

"Jadi selama ini kau hanya makan sayuran?"

"Bahkan mentah. Aku tidak bisa memasak"

Baekhyun mengangguk paham. Diterimanya lah keranjang tadi dan membiarkan Chanyeol meninggalkannya. Kelinci tadi juga berhenti mengikuti Baekhyun, hewan manis itu lebih memilih mengikuti majikannya.

Baekhyun juga ingat, ia membawa beberapa persediaan makanan instant didalam tasnya.

Dapur terasa jauh sekali dari kamar Baekhyun, membawa keranjang yang penuh dengan sayuran juga bahan makanan lain, semuanya terasa seperti tengah lari marathon. Baekhyun memakluminya karna rumah ini memang besar.

Sama halnya dengan ruangan yang lain. Dapurnya berdebu. Maka Baekhyun harus membersihkannya lebih dahulu, membiarkan Chanyeol yang terus-terusan memanggilnya karna terlalu menunggu makanan yang ia nantikan. Salahkan dia sendiri yang tidak bisa merawat rumahnya sendiri.

"Ini, makanlah.."

Baekhyun hanya membuat kimchi dan beberapa sup (yang tentunya berbahan dari sayuran hasil petikan Chanyeol). Chanyeol langsung saja mengambil kursi dan memakan bagiannya. Pemuda itu tetap dengan topengnya.

"Kau kenapa? Merindukan bagaimana rasanya kimchi setelah berhari-hari yang kau makan adalah sayuran mentah?"

"Diamlah"

Baekhyun pun diam mengikuti suruhan Chanyeol. Didalam hatinya ia tertawa senang. Pasti Chanyeol sekarang merasa kesal setelah ia ejek tadi, begitu fikirnya.

Baekki (si kelinci) juga tengah memakan wortelnya. Pantas kelinci itu gemuk, Chanyeol terus-terus saja memberinya makan.

Suasana makan dipagi hari itu berlangsung hening, hanya terdengar suara dentingan sendok yang bergesekan dengan piring. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama menikmati makanan yang mereka santap.

"Baekki, kau tidak sekolah?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun lalu sedikit mendongak, "Hari ini libur. Liburan musim panas"

Chanyeol pun mengangguk. Ia segera menghabiskan makanannya dan membasuh piringnya, kemudian kembali bermain bersama kelincinya.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya diam. Yang dia kerjakan hanyalah bermain bersama kelincinya, apa tidak ada hal lain yang dapat ia kerjakan?

"Channie, ayo kita bermain" tawar Baekhyun seraya mendekati pemuda yang ia ajak.

"Main apa?"

"Terserah, bagaimana kalau kita kekamar mu? Kita dapat memainkan gitar punyamu.."

"Jangan, kamarku berantakan"

"Aku yang akan membereskannya"

Chanyeol langsung menoleh cepat. Ia dapat melihat senyuman tipis dibibir Baekhyun. Dan beberapa saat kemudian ia pun mengangguk.

Chanyeol lalu berdiri tanpa menghiraukan Baekki yang masih saja memakan wortelnya dan mengikuti arah jalan Baekhyun yang menuju kamarnya.

"Kau tidak bercanda Channie, kamarmu benar-benar berantakan"

"Siapa juga yang tengah bercanda, dasar"

Chanyeol mengambil gitarnya yang berada disisi kiri kasurnya sementara Baekhyun tengah membersihkan sedikit kamar Chanyeol.

"Channie, bisa-bisanya kau ini tidur dengan kumpulan debu begini?" ucap Baekhyun seraya membersihkan sebuah meja menggunakan kemoceng.

"Oh iya aku lupa memberitaumu tentang debu itu, mereka juga teman-temanku yang menemaniku hidup dirumah ini.."

Chanyeol pun duduk dikasurnya, membelakangi Baekhyun yang memandanganya dengan tatapan Oh-Tuhan-Anak-Ini.

Petik demi petik senar gitar itu dimainkan oleh Chanyeol. Alunan sebuah melodi yang indah terdengar oleh kedua makhluk ciptaan Tuhan itu. baekhyun langsung menghentikan kegiatannya membersihkan kamar Chanyeol dan menatap punggung pemuda itu.

Baekhyun memang sering, sangat sering mendengar musik yang dimainkan oleh alat gitar itu. Terutama dari kakak sepupunya Kris yang sering melantunkan sebuah lagu untuk Tao-nya.

Tapi ini berbeda.

Alunan musik yang dimainkan oleh Chanyeol sangatlah berbeda dengan apa yang ia dengar dari orang-orang yang memainkan gitar lainnya.

Baekhyun tidak tau lagu apa yang tengah Chanyeol mainkan. Ia memainkan lagu dengan lantunan bahasa Jepang.

"Ichiban no Takaramono…"

Lagu itupun berakhir. Baekhyun masih saja berada ditempatnya, tidak bergerak. Seperti menikmati lagu yang baru saja Chanyeol mainkan.

"Mungkin kau bertanya-tanya lagu apa yang aku mainkan tadi" ujar Chanyeol yang merebahkan gitarnya dikasur.

Baekhyun hanya diam. Cukup mengartikan jawaban 'iya' dari ucapan Chanyeol barusan.

"Ini lagu dari sebuah anime yang sering aku tonton bersama adikku dan Tiff nuna, kami bertiga sering menyanyikannya. Waktu itu yang menjadi gitarisnya adalah aku dan adikku kemudian Tiff nuna yang menyanyi"

Langkah-langkah kaki kecil Baekhyun menuntunnya menuju sebuah kasur yang masih terdapat Chanyeol (beserta topeng yang menutupi wajahnya) disana. Derit kasur yang dinaiki Baekhyun terdengar oleh Chanyeol, membuat pemuda itu segera menoleh kebelakang dan menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak tau apa yang tengah ia lakukan sekaran. Tangannya dengan lembut membelai surai kecoklatan milik Chanyeol. Ia juga tidak tau ekspresi apa yang tengah kenakan saat ini.

Hanya satu yang Baekhyun tau,

Ia ingin memberi perhatian yang lebih pada pemuda bernama Park Chanyeol itu.

"Chanyeol.."

Chanyeol tidak bergeming. Ia tetap pada posisinya dan dengan mata yang masih lekat menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan hari esok yang lebih cerah jika kau masih saja mengingat apa yang terjadi pada masa lalu.."

Baekhyun hanya menyampaikan apa yang disampaikan oleh otaknya. Kata-kata itu memang sudah umum tapi yang ia ingat, Kris selalu mengatakan itu seandainya ia tengah terpuruk.

Tangan itu masih saja mengelus surai milik Chanyeol, "Percayalah padaku, kau pasti akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang akan membuatmu berubah Chanyeol. Suatu hari nanti, kau tidak akan seperti ini lagi. Aku janji.."

Senyuman itu juga tidak pernah terfikirkan oleh Baekhyun. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Juga saat Baekhyun menghentikan belaiannya pada Chanyeol dan pemuda itu segera menarik tangannya.

Memeluknya dengan erat. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dengan sangat erat. Baekhyun juga sudah sangat sering dipeluk. Oleh Kris, Tao, teman-temannya, juga orang tuanya.

Dan sekali lagi, ini berbeda. Pelukan Chanyeol ini berbeda. Baekhyun dapat dengan jelas mendengar suara isak tangis Chanyeol ditelinganya. Chanyeol adalah laki-laki yang rapuh. Masa lalunya lah yang membuatnya begini. Kesimpulan Baekhyun.

"Bodoh, kau tadi tidak menyebutku Channie.."

Baekhyun tersenyum senang, "Aku tidak sengaja, Channie.."

Pelukan itu semakin mengerat. Baekhyun juga sudah membalas pelukan itu. Kehangatan tubuh Chanyeol menerpa Baekhyun dengan sangat cepat. Ia juga tidak dapat berdusta bahwa pelukan Chanyeol ini membuat detak jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun…"

* * *

"Namaku Tiffany, kakak baru kalian. Salam kenal"

Gadis itu tersenyum manis, melupakan tatapan tajam Chanyeol dan adiknya. Anak dari ibu baru mereka itu tersenyum dengan mata yang sudah seperti garisan pensil.

"Aku Chanyeol dan dia adikku"

Gadis itu lalu berhenti tersenyum, "Wah, Chanyeol tinggi sekali ya? Adiknya juga. Kalian umurnya berapa?"

"Aku 9 tahun dan adikku 7 tahun"

"Umurku 12 tahun, jadi kalian panggil aku nuna yaa?"

Bohong kalau Tiffany tidak menyadari kecanggungan ini. Ia sudah sangat berusaha men-akrabkan dirinya pada kedua saudara barunya.

"Kalian jangan menatapku begitu dong, aku kan kakak baru kalian. Aku anak baik kok.."

Pernyataan Tiffany tadi sama sekali tidak digubris oleh kedua saudaranya, gadis itu malah mendapatkan tatapan yang semakin tajam.

"Jangan pernah berharap kami akan menerima orang asing dikeluarga kami. Sebaik apapun kau, kau tetaplah orang asing. Dan kami tidak akan mengakuimu sebagai saudara kami"

Chanyeol dan adiknya lalu berjalan melewati Tiffany. Meninggalkan gadis yang masih terkejut dengan ucapan Chanyeol barusan. Gadis itu lalu menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum. Ia memang sudah memperkirakan ini sebelumnya.

Tidak diakui dan diacuhkan.

Tiffany sudah ketiga kalinya mengalami hal seperti ini. Setelah ayah kandungnya yang meninggalkannya bersama ibunya, kedua ibunya sendiri yang selalu tergiur akan harta, ketiga..

Saudara barunya.

Sebulan sejak kejadian itu, Tiffany terus saja mencoba mendekat meng-akrabkan dirinya pada kedua saudaranya. Sedangkan yang didekati malah acuh tak acuh.

Hingga pada suatu hari,

Laki-laki itu meninggal dunia.

Ayah dari kedua saudara barunya itu meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan. Meninggalkan Chanyeol beserta adiknya yang menangis tersedu-sedu dipemakaman. Disana hanya Tiffany yang menemani mereka. Orang-orang juga sudah pergi bahkan ibunya sendiri juga sudah pulang.

Hanya Tiffany yang peduli pada Chanyeol dan adiknya. Ayah mereka juga sedikit demi sedikit melupakan mereka, ibunya juga yang bahkan sama sekali tidak pernah menyapa mereka. Semua itu membuat Tiffany miris. Meski Chanyeol dan adiknya bukanlah saudara kandung Tiffany, tapi bukankah kasihan ketika kau melihat sepasang kakak beradik tidak diperhatikan didalam sebuah rumah yang megahnya tidak ketulungan itu?

"Chanyeol, ayo kita pulang.."

"Tidak mau! Chanyeol mau tetap disini! Chanyeol mau menemani ayah! Hiks! Ayah pasti hanya bercanda dengan semua ini! Ayah pasti akan kembali! Ayah pasti akan kembali!"

Chanyeol tetap saja memeluk nisan kuburan ayahnya sedangkan adiknya hanya bisa duduk bersimpuh didepannya dengan lengan yang menutupi kedua matanya yang mengeluarkan air mata.

Hujan itu semakin deras saja. Tiffany, Chanyeol juga adiknya masih tetap berada ditempatnya.

"Chanyeol, ayo kita pulang. Aku akan lakukan sesuatu untuk mengenang ayah mu.."

Isakan tangis itu berhenti. Tiffany tidak tau apakah itu Chanyeol atau adiknya.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, bukan hanya ayahmu. Ibumu juga. Cepatlah, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin pulang kerumah dan cepat-cepat mengerjakannya. Kalian juga harus membantuku"

Chanyeol pun berdiri dan menghentikan tangisannya. Sebenarnya ia masih enggan beranjak dari pemakan ayahnya, "Baiklah, kita pulang.."

Ketiga anak kecil itu lalu pulang dengan hujan yang mengguyur mereka, "Hyung, aku lelah.."

Laki-laki yang paling kecil itu pun mengeluh ditengah perjalanan pulang mereka. Chanyeol langsung saja menggendong adiknya dipunggungnya dan kembali berjalan bersama Tiffany.

**PLAK**

Sebuah tamparan didapat Tiffany dipipi kanannya. Dimana sang ibu kandungnya lah yang menjadi pelakunya.

"Kalian bertiga darimana saja? Basah-basah begini masuk kedalam rumah seenaknya! Dari pemakaman saja kenapa harus berlama-lama? Mau jadi gembel kalian eoh!?"

Ketiga anak kecil itu menatap tidak percaya pada wanita yang menjadi ibu mereka. Dimana sosok lembutnya kemarin-kemarin itu? Wanita tadi lalu menyuruh anak-anak tadi masuk lewat pintu belakang rumah megah mereka. Tentu saja dengan raut muka yang sangat marah.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga pun masuk melewati pintu belakang beserta rasa bingung mereka dengan berubahnya tingkah ibu mereka.

"Jadi sekarang kita mau apa?" tanya Chanyeol dingin pada kakak tirinya itu.

"Ayo kita keruangan ayahmu"

"Apa!? Keruangan ayah! Kau pikir ini lelucon! Kau ingin mengubah ruangan ayah!"

"Diamlah! Aku tau apa yang kulakukan. Turuti saja"

"Tapi, kau ingin memodifikasi ruangan ayah!?"

"Ya, memodifikasinya untuk memberikanmu beserta adikmu sebuah kenangan"

Chanyeol sungguh sangat tidak mengerti dengan jalan fikir Tiffany. Mereka baru saja pulang dari pemakaman ayah mereka, sedangkan ruangan yang sebelumnya ditempati ayah mereka itu-

"Jangan banyak berfikir, sekarang bantu aku dengan mengambil beberapa bibit tanaman yang ada dikamarku sementara aku bersama adikmu akan mengatur ruangan ini"

Lalu Chanyeol pergi kekamar Tiffany. Ia melewati ruang tamu besar dan mendapati ibu tirinya tengah duduk disana dengan ponsel yang terus hinggap ditelinganya. Wanita berambut pirang itu tertawa-tertawa sendiri dengan seseorang yang berada diseberang sana.

Apa dia tidak sedih dengan kepergian suaminya?

Kenapa ia justru bergembira?

Chanyeol hanya mengerutkan dahinya kesal dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Tiffany. Ia melihat beberapa karung berisi bibit tanaman yang mungkin sudah disiapkan oleh Tiffany jauh-jauh hari.

Lelaki kecil itu lalu membawa dua karung berisi bibit tanaman itu keruangan ayahnya, "Hei, ini bibit tanamannya"

Tiffany lalu menoleh tersenyum dan segera mengambil karungnya. Chanyeol tercengang dengan apa yang dilakukan Tiffany dan adiknya.

"Se..Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan..?"

Ruangan yang sebelumya penuh dengan kertas berhamburan itu kini disulap menjadi sebuah toko bunga. Banyak sekali pot-pot kosong berjejer rapi disisi dinding.

"Oh ya, adikmu sedang mengambil tanah untuk mengisi pot-pot kosong itu, sebaiknya kau bantu aku menanam bibit-bibit ini Chanyeol"

Chanyeol menghentikan lamunannya dan beralih kesisi Tiffany. Ia mengambil satu bibit yang entah Chanyeol tidak tau bibit tanaman apa yang sedang dia ambil, "Itu Himawari, kau ingin menanamnya dimana?"

Mata Chanyeol kesana kemari, mungkin terlihat kebingungan.

"Kau bisa letakkan didekat jendela sana Chanyeol.."

Dan hari itu pun penuh dengan kegiatan tanam-menanam bunga diruangan yang cukup besar itu. Sedikit membuat hubungan antara Tiffany dan keluarga barunya hangat, dan Chanyeol beserta adiknya dapat melupakan kesedihan mereka.

* * *

Baekhyun mengangguk perlahan setelah mendengar cerita Chanyeol barusan. Jadi asal mula 'ladang bunga didalam ruangan' itu rupanya adalah ide Tiffany atau kakak tirinya Chanyeol.

"Lanjut?"

Baekhyun pun mengangguk pelan.

* * *

"Hyung, tadi aku dipinjami Kai kaset anime. Judulnya, angel beats! Kata Kai sih anime nya lucu jadi aku pinjam. Hyung mau kan temani aku nonton?"

Lelaki kecil itu menatap hyungnya dengan mata berbinar, "Baiklah, ayo kita tonton"

Saat anime itu diputar, tampaklah seorang pemuda berambut kecoklatan dan memakai baju gakuran (semacam kayak baju seragam yang warnanya hitam sampai keleher dengan banyak kancing putih) berbaring. Ia tidak tau ia ada dimana dan ia pun tidak tau dia siapa. Saat pemuda itu mencoba untuk duduk, dihadapannya ada seorang gadis berambut kemerahan sedang membidik sesuatu dengan pistolnya.

Chanyeol dan adiknya menonton anime itu dengan mulut yang terbuka hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka, "Hei kalian berdua! Buka pintu sana!"

Suara nyaring itu milik ibu tiri mereka. Chanyeol pun mengalah dengan adiknya yag sepertinya masih asyik dengan anime nya.

Pintu besar itupun ia buka dan menampakkan Tiffany dengan balutan baju seragam SMP nya, "Noona? Kau baru pulang? Darimana saja?"

Disitu Tiffany tampak terengah-engah dengan baju seragam yang kumal dan wajah yang lusuh. Ditangan kanannya tampak sebuah gitar berwarna coklat krim masih dengan bungkusnya.

"Aku…hosh….tadi sebentar….membeli ini..gitar…ini…"

Tiffany lalu memberikan Gitar baru itu kegenggaman kecil Chanyeol. Mata bulat lelaki itu berbinar-binar dengan alat musik yang sedang dipegangnya itu, "Noona…go..gomawo.."

"Tidak apa, anggap saja itu hadiah dariku.."

Tiffany lalu masuk kedalam rumah besarnya disusul oleh Chanyeol yang sebelumnya menutup pintu terlebih dahulu.

**PLAK**

"Kau darimana saja! Kau tau ini jam berapa? Jam 8 malam! Kau habis mengemis eoh!?"

Tiffany langsung menunduk . Tidak berani menatap ibunya sendiri yang sedang dalam amarah. Chanyeol yang berada dibelakangnya itu hanya bias terkejut. Lagi-lagi ia melihat kakak tirinya itu ditampar habis-habisan.

Lirikan mata Tiffany seperti menginterupsinya untuk segera kekamar menyusul adiknya, seperti menyuruh Chanyeol untuk tidak melihat kejadian yang menimpa dirinya.

Saat Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamar, adiknya yang tadinya tengah asyik fokus menonton anime, kini menekuk lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diantaranya. Ia seperti ketakutan. Televisi itu tetap menyala tanpa ada yang menontonnya.

Chanyeol lalu meletakkan gitar tadi keatas kasur mereka dan langsung mendekati adiknya yang ketakutan, "Sudah, ada hyung disini.."

Kedua lelaki kecil itu berpelukan sambil memejamkan mata mereka. Telinga mereka mendengar setiap teriakan dan makian yang dilontarkan ibu tiri mereka kepada anak kandungnya sendiri.

Namun ada satu yang membuat kedua Park saudara itu menegang-

"Kau dan anak keluarga Park yang paling bungsu itu akan kubawa ke Jepang"

Mata Chanyeol membulat.

Ia harus dipisahkan dengan adiknya?

Sudah cukup ia berpisah dengan ibu dan ayahnya, dan sekarang dengan adiknya?

"Kau tidak bisa begitu ibu!", kini yang terdengar adalah teriakan balasan dari Tiffany. "Jangan tinggalkan Chanyeol sendiri disini! Sudah cukup dia merasa kesepian! Bawa saja aku! Tidak usah bawa adiknya itu!"

"Apa urusanku? Lagipula si Chanyeol itu seperti tidak menyukai keberadaanku, jadi aku hanya akan membawa adiknya dan membiarkan dia mati membusuk dirumah ini"

"IBU KAU KEJAM!"

"Lusa nanti kita berangkat, segera bereskan pakaian mu"

"IBU KUMOHON JANGAN BEGINI!"

"Besok ibu akan langsung menghubungi Pak Kaito untuk menyiapkan penginapan kita disana"

"IBU DENGARKAN AKU! KUMOHON! IBU! IBU! IBU!"

Tidak ada lagi sahutan. Mungkin percakapan berteriak itu sudah selesai. Dan saat ini yang terdengar hanyalah-

-tangis nyaring Tiffany.

A/N : Gomen lagi yaa kalau di chapter ini lebih banyak flashback nya. daaaann gomeennnn lagiii, saya akan balas review langsung dichapter 4 aja yaa :*


	4. Chapter 4 - Sehun

**CERITA INI HANYALAH FIKSI BELAKA. APABILA TERDAPAT KESAMAAN JUDUL, CAST, ATAU ALUR CERITA DENGAN FF LAIN DILUAR SANA, MAKA ITU HANYALAH SEBUAH KETIDAK-SENGAJAAN KARNA FF INI MURNI HASIL PEMIKIRAN SAYA SENDIRI. TERIMA KASIH *bow***

**A/N (yang sangat telat) : Mulai sini panggil saya 'chan' aja ya? Gak usah 'author/thor/kamu/QaMuewHhhh'**

* * *

Chanyeol menyudahi ceritanya. Ia menatap kejendela kamarnya yang berdebu, "Sudah sore, sebaiknya kau segera mandi dan menyiapkan makan malam"

Baekhyun lalu mengikuti arah pandangan Chanyeol.

Dikaca jendela itu, mereka berdua dapat melihat cahaya terang berwarna merah kejinggaan merambat menutupi warna langit yang biru. Silaunya menerpa wajah keduanya.

Baekhyun tertegun dengan pemandangan itu.

Kalau dari kamar Baekhyun sendiri ia hanya dapat melihat jalanan mengingat rumah yang ia tempati tidak setinggi juga tidak semewah rumah milik Chanyeol. Dari jendela kamar itu, matahari tampak tenggelam didasar bumi.

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun itu lalu berjalan kearah jendela nya diikuti oleh Baekhyun. Menyaksikan pemandangan indah itu bersama-sama.

"Kau tau apa yang paling kurindukan didunia ini?"

Kepala itu menoleh kepada laki-laki setinggi 185cm disebelahnya, "apa?" tanya Baekhyun balik.

Chanyeol tidak langsung menjawab. Ia memberikan sedikit jeda pada jawabannya.

Sampai salah satu air matanya tiba-tiba saja terjatuh dari asalnya,

"…kehangatan sebuah keluarga…"

* * *

Kini Baekhyun tengah memasak untuk makan malamnya dan Chanyeol.

Sejak Chanyeol bercerita tentang keluarganya, Baekhyun semakin merasa miris dengan kehidupan Chanyeol.

Bagaimana bisa remaja seumuran Baekhyun dapat hidup seorang diri tanpa ayah, ibu, adiknya? Bagaimana bisa remaja seumuran Baekhyun itu hidup bersusah payah membangun kenangan keluarga dengan tetap tinggal dirumah besar nan mewah hanya dengan bertemankan seekor kelinci?

Baekhyun tak habis pikir.

Kemana keluarga Chanyeol yang lain lagi?

Apa mereka sudah tidak perduli lagi?

Miris.

Chanyeol benar-benar hebat.

Park Chanyeol benar-benar anak laki-laki yang hebat.

"…Kau hebat…Chan…nie"

Baekhyun juga tidak tau kenapa ia bisa menjadi sepeduli ini terhadap kehidupan orang lain, apalagi dengan seorang pemuda bertopeng yang baru kemarin-kemarin ia temui?

Mungkin saja ada takdir yang memang mempertemukan mereka. Ia tau, Baekhyun tau suatu hari nanti akan ada suatu kejadian yang terjadi antara ia dan Chanyeol.

Pasti.

**TES**

**TES**

**TES**

Baekhyun mendongak sadar. Sadar bahwa sedari tadi ia meneteskan air matanya. Dari dapur, ia masih bisa mendengar tangis Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memang menangis daritadi.

Malam itu hening. Baekki juga tidak terlalu banyak makan. Baekhyun sengaja tidak memanggil Chanyeol untuk makan malam bersama, ia hanya membawakan bagian milik Chanyeol kekamarnya dan meninggalknya didepan setelah mengetuk pintunya tiga kali. Dan setelah Baekhyun kembali lagi kekamar Chanyeol, nampan berisi makanan itu sudah habis tak bersisa.

Tangisannya juga sudah berhenti.

"Kau gila Kai!"

"Hei! Kalau aku gila aku tidak mungkin jadi siswa paling populer disekolah ini!"

"Makanya mereka gila karena menganggapmu siswa paling populer! Apa kau sadar berapa cm kemancungan hidungmu itu?"

"Dan apa kau sadar betapa feminim nya dirimu itu mengingat kau adalah seorang laki-laki! Dasar Hello Kitty!"

Sehun menguap lebar melihat pertengkaran Luhan-kekasihnya- dengan Kai-sahabatnya- itu. Mereka sudah saling beradu mulut dalam jarak waktu yang cukup lama. Sehun memang tidak tahu menahu dengan pertengkaran mereka, toh ini sudah jadi kebiasaan Luhan dan Kai setiap bertemu. Luhan yang cerewet dan Kai yang keras kepala, cocok sekali.

"Sekarang, masalahnya apa?," ucap Sehun menengahi kedua orang yang sudah memiliki perempatan disisi kepala mereka.

"Kai ingin kita ber-ekspedisi lagi hunnie! Apa dia tidak kapok-kapoknya setelah kejadian kemarin itu?," jawab Luhan sambil menunjuk tepat kearah wajah Kai. Kai lalu menepis tangan Luhan yang dirasanya cukup dekat dengan hidungnya.

Sehun lalu menoleh pelan dengan satu alis yang terangkat, "Kau cari mati Kai?"

Kai pun mendengus, "Kalian ini sama sekali tidak memiliki jiwa petualang. Ekspedisi kita di air terjun kemarin itu menurutku masih biasa"

Sehun dan Luhan lalu sedikit flashback tentang kejadian di air terjun sewaktu Kai tiba-tiba saja melompat terjun tanpa tahu kedalamannya yang berakhir dengan Kai berteriak minta tolong sambil berkecipak.

"Jadi ekspedisi kita kali ini akan berbeda. Aku ingin memasuki rumah besar kosong di gang tembusan yang menuju distrik gangnam, kalian sudah dengar tentang rumah itu?"

Sehun Luhan pun menggeleng.

"Begini, aku juga tahu ini dari kakak ku"

"Kau punya kakak?", tanya Luhan.

"Ya, Myungsoo. Kim Myungsoo"

"Aku kira laki-laki bernama Kim Joonmyun itu"

"Aku anak bungsu dari 5 bersaudara"

Luhan lalu mengangguk seraya mengangkat kedua alisnya tanda mengerti.

"Rumah yang akan kita kunjungi kali ini besar. Sangat besar. Arsitekturnya sih bercorak Eropa, jadi terkesan klasik. Aku sangat ingin menjelajahi isi rumah itu karena kata Myungsoo, rumah itu sekarang ada yang menempati"

Kai menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan sarkaptis dan terkesan horror. Tapi sebenanya Sehun dan Lu- well, pengecualian untuk Luhan karna dia terlihat sedang menggigiti kuku-kuku tangannya sendiri.

"A-aku tidak mau kesana Kai. Sepertinya seram sekali", ucap Luhan mendekati Sehun dan memagut manja lengan kanan kiri kekasihnya.

Sehun hanya diam, tidak memprotes atau pun menyetujui ide Kai. Ia hanya sedang berfikir sesuatu. Ya, sesuatu.

Lalu Kai pun mencoba menegaskan kepada Luhan bahwa tidak akan terjadi apa-apa selama mereka menjelajahi rumah itu. Toh mereka tidak mengobrak-abrik isi rumah nya, hanya melihat-lihat saja. Tetapi yang namanya Luhan penakut, ia tetap bersikeras tidak mau dibujuk.

Kai lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sahabatnya yang satunya lagi. Sehun terlihat diam dengan idenya yang satunya ini, agak sedikit aneh.

"Bagaimana denganmu Sehun?"

Sehun lalu mendongak menatap Kai yang berdiri mengingat dia sedang duduk dikursi, "Aku meng-iyakan saja."

Dan Luhan hanya menghela nafasnya sedangkan Kai sedang bersorak gembira.

* * *

"Mau sampai kapan kau memakai topeng begitu? Sampai kau punya cucu?," Baekhyun terlihat jengkel dengan tingkah Chanyeol yang sedikit-sedikit memperbaiki posisi topengnya saat bermain dengan Baekki.

Chanyeol tidak protes, ia tetap saja memakai topeng nya.

Baekhyun mendengus. Bisa-bisanya laki-laki ini menghiraukannya. Baekhyun hanya merasa ia sudah cukup dekat dengan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol tidak perlu lagi menutupi wajahnya dengan topeng bergambar robot gundam itu.

Baekhyun sendiri bingung kenapa ia bisa betah dirumah besar bercorak Eropa tersebut. Hari ini adalah hari ke-15 nya.

Dan Chanyeol tetap saja memakai topengnya.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Memang terdengar sedikit egois jika memaksa seseorang melakukan suatu hal yang tidak di inginkannya. Tapi, Baekhyun sudah terlanjur sangat penasaran dengan bagaimana rupa Chanyeol sebenarnya.

"Hei"

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget ketika Chanyeol menepuk bahunya dan menarik kursi didepannya. Laki-laki tinggi itu lalu duduk didepan Baekhyun.

"Ada apa?," tanya Baekhyun sambil mengelus lembut dadanya.

"Kau.. mau sampai kapan menginap disini?,"

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia juga tidak tau kapan ia harus meninggalkan rumah besar ini. Ia sedikit, well, hanya sedikit, merasa nyaman dengan rumah ini beserta dengan penghuninya dengan tenang. Mungkin kalau dirumah nya sendiri, ia selalu saja mendengar teriakan dari Kris atau rengekan dari Tao.

Dan di rumah ini yang ia dapatkan adalah ketenangan.

Akhirnya Baekhyun pun mengira-ngira akhir dari acara menginap dirumah eropa itu dengan menjawab,"mungkin saat musim panas berakhir, aku juga tidak tau"

Chanyeol lalu mengangguk kan kepala nya. Menatap Baekhyun yang masih menampakkan ekspresi polos.

"Kau jangan menggunakan wajah seperti itu, Baek"

"Hm? Kenapa?"

Chanyeol hanya diam. Sulit untuk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun tadi. Sebenarnya, jawaban nya simple.

Baekhyun terlihat manis.

Dan Chanyeol takut apabila suatu saat ia akan tertarik dengan Baekhyun karena menurutnya itu merupakan masalah yang besar. Masalah yang sangat sangat amat besar.

Kebingungan menerpa Baekhyun. Ia bingung kenapa Chanyeol tidak merespon pertanyaan nya. Tanpa fikir panjang, Baekhyun lalu berdiri dari duduk nya dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang bersemu kemerahan dibalik topengnya.

Baekhyun berbaring dikasur empuk (yang sementara menjadi) miliknya. Ia menatap langit-langit. Menerawang kembali kisah-kisah yang diutarakan oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol adalah anak blasteran campuran dari Korea Selatan dengan Netherlands. Baekhyun tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa dua orang yang berasal dari 2 benua yang berbeda dapat bertemu hingga menjalin kasih. Jodoh memang tidak dapat ditebak.

Lalu ibu Chanyeol menderita sakit keras sampai menyebabkan kematian dan berakhir dengan ayah Chanyeol yang kembali menikah dengan wanita asal California.

Chanyeol lalu mendapatkan ibu dan kakak perempuan tiri yang baru. Kalau difikir-fikir, Tiffany-kakak perempuan tiri- Chanyeol sangat baik, berbeda dengan ibunya yang tidak tau malu.

Karena ibu tiri Chanyeol mengira Chanyeol membencinya (yang memang Chanyeol sangat membencinya), ia lalu membawa Tiffany dan adik laki-laki Chanyeol menuju Jepang. Meninggalkan Chanyeol seorang diri dirumah besar ini.

Saat Chanyeol meronta-ronta pada ibu tiri nya untuk tidak membawa adiknya, dengan sengaja wanita itu menyiram air panas atau apalah itu mengingat Chanyeol sendiri tidak tau apa yang disiram oleh ibu tiri nya itu kepada wajahnya. Yang mengakibatkan wajahnya melepuh dan rusak.

Chanyeol bilang, ia langsung dapat mendengar teriakan beserta tangisan milik adiknya beserta Tiffany saat melihat wajahnya yang melepuh dan rusak itu. Wanita yang menyiramnya tidak tahu menahu. Ia lalu menyuruh beberapa bodyguard nya untuk membawa Tiffany dan adik laki-laki Chanyeol kedalam mobil.

Wanita itu juga memecat seluruh butler, maid, tukang kebun, dan pembantu lainnya. Yang ia tinggalkan untuk Chanyeol hanyalah rumah eropa tadi beserta isinya.

Dan Tiffany bersama adiknya, pun pergi karena wanita laknat tadi.

Beberapa tahun Chanyeol hidup sendiri. Dan beberapa tahun itu pula Tiffany terus memperhatikan Chanyeol, bahkan dari jarak yang sangat jauh.

Gadis itu selalu mengirim pasokan makanan, uang, dan kebutuhan Chanyeol lainnya. Dan tentu saja tanpa diketahui oleh ibu nya. Gadis itu juga membeli seekor kelinci betina dari Jepang yang bernama Tomoko yang kemudian dikirimnya untuk Chanyeol sebagai teman Chanyeol selama ia berada dirumah.

Dan Chanyeol me re-name kelinci tadi dengan nama Baekki.

Bahkan sekolah Chanyeol juga dibiayai oleh Tiffany sendiri. Sampai Chanyeol menginjak kelas 2 middle school, Tiffany tidak pernah lagi mengirimkan nya pasokan kebutuhan. Pihak sekolah pun mengeluarkan Chanyeol karena tidak mamapu melunasi hutang sekolah.

Keadaan itulah yang membuat Chanyeol sekarang harus hidup sendiri dan mandiri seutuhnya.

Sungguh, Baekhyun dapat mendengar semua isak tangis Chanyeol saat ia mengisahkan kembali kehidupannya yang dulu. Ia berkata bahwa ia sangat merindukan semuanya, pengecualian untuk ibu tirinya. Baekhyun yang saat itu menjadi seorang pendengar hanya bisa memeluk Chanyeol dan mengusap-usap lembut punggung lelaki tinggi itu.

Baekhyun lalu berfikir bagaimana kalau ia membawa Chanyeol keluar rumah. Mungkin ketaman? Yah setidaknya untuk memberi kesenangan tersendiri bagi Chanyeol.

* * *

"Tidak"

Baekhyun terpaku ditempatnya, "Hah?"

Lelaki bertopeng itu lalu menoleh cepat kearahnya, "Aku bilang tidak. Aku tidak akan keluar rumah apapun alasannya. Tidak akan"

Lalu rencana milik Baekhyun itu pun gagal ia rencanakan.

* * *

Hari ini adalah minggu kedua sebelum minggu depan yang benar-benar minggu terakhir dalam musim panas tahun ini.

Kai, Sehun, dan Luhan sudah tepat berada didepan rumah megah yang mereka incar sebelumnya. Dimana sosok Kai terlihat membawa sebuah kamera, Luhan yang membawa tongkat baseball, dan Sehun yang hanya bermodalkan tangan kosong.

"Bagaimana? Menarik bukan?," tanya Kai pada dua orang temannya yang berada dibelakangnya.

Luhan lalu menggeleng dan memukul kepala Kai ganas, "Apanya yang menarik?! Ini menyeramkan!"

"Kau ini- cih! Setidaknya tidak usah memukul kepalaku!," protes Kai.

Sehun memandang Luhan dan Kai datar. Ia tidak terlalu berminat melerai pertengkaran kedua orang terkasihnya itu. Ia dari tadi memandang rumah megah didepannya itu dengan dahi berkerut.

Sebuah pecahan atau lebih menariknya disebut slide sebuah film tertera diotaknya. Dimana ia pernah, pernah meninggali rumah ini.

Sehun masih ingat dengan rumah ini. Sangat ingat. Ia akan sangat berdosa bila merupakan rumah megah bercorak Eropa tersebut. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu bahwa rumah ini ternyata terlatak dijalan sempit atau jalan tikus yang tembusnya menuju distrik gangnam.

Mengingat dulu ia hanyalah seorang anak kecil.

"Oyy Sehuna! Kau mau berdiam disana terus?"

Teriakan Kai seketika membuyarkan lamunan Sehun. Ia bergegas berlari kearah kedua orang lainnya.

Sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Cipratan air langsung membasahi wajah Chanyeol ketika ia membasuh mukanya sejenak. Topeng yang biasa ia kenakan juga ia lepas sementara. Hanya untuk membasuh mukanya.

Ia lalu menatap wajahnya sendiri didepan cermin yang langsung berhadapan dengannya. Meringis kecil ketika jari-jarinya menyentuh luka lepuh diwajahnya sendiri. Chanyeol hanya memandang sendu dirinya sendiri.

Ini semua akibat perbuatan ibu tirinya itu.

Dan ia tak akan pernah memaafkan wanita itu.

Chanyeol lalu kembali memasang topengnya. Baekhyun memang sedang keluar, katanya ingin kekedai kopi milik temannya sebentar. Sebentar atau lama Chanyeol juga tidak peduli.

Difikirannya, asal Baekhyun pulang dengan senyuman dan anggota tubuh masih lengkap juga sudah bersyukur.

Chanyeol lalu membawa kaki-kaki nya menuju ruang 'ladang tanaman' miliknya. Tidak mengetahui sosok Sehun yang sudah memandangnya dari jauh.

* * *

Setelah melihat sosok Chanyeol tadi dari kejauhan, sontak Sehun segera melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti arah pergerakkan Chanyeol. Tak ayal mengundang pertanyaan dari Kai yang kebetulan melihatnya.

"Hei kau mau kemana?," ujar Kai setengah berbisik.

Sehun mengarahkan telunjuknya menuju koridor yang berlawanan dengan kedua orang lain nya, "Aku akan kesebelah sini."

"Aku ikut!,"

Segera saja Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Luhan.

Ini urusan Sehun.

Urusan dia sendiri.

Tidak ada yang boleh ikut campur tangan sekalipun itu kekasihnya.

"Tidak usah Luhan. Kau dengan Kai saja, aku hanya sebentar. Nanti aku akan menyusul kalian."

Luhan dan Kai hanya terdiam. Mereka berdua menatap punggung Sehun yang semakin menjauh.

Tanpa ada niat ingin menghentikannya.

Chanyeol menyiram tanaman-tanaman miliknya secara teratur. Bulir-bulir air nya kadang sedikit menyentuh wajah dan tangannya tapi tidak sama sekali menghentikan kegiatannya.

Tak berapa lama, ia melepas topengnya sendiri. Merasa pengap dengan banyak peluh yang mentes di keningnya. Toh tak apa juga. Tak ada yang melihat. Baekhyun juga masih keluar. Ia lalu kembali menyirami tanamannya.

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut ketika pintu ruang yang ia tempati saat ini terbuka dengan sendirinya. Matanya melekat melihat sosok laki-laki tinggi dengan kulit putihnya. Disebelah laki-laki itu muncul lah baekki dan berhenti disamping pemuda tadi.

Pemuda yang ada di hadapan Chanyeol itu terkejut melihat keadaan Chanyeol. Tak disangka, setelah bertahun-tahun tak bertemu akhirnya ia dapat bertemu kembali dengan salah satu keluarganya.

Sehun bertemu kembali dengan kakaknya.

"..hai-

-Chanyeol hyung…"

* * *

"Terima kasih Kyungsoo"

"Ya Baek, sama-sama"

Baekhyun lalu keluar dari café milik Kyungsoo-sahabatnya semasa SMP- dengan sebungkus pudding dan tiramisu digenggaman nya. Ia berfikir bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol saat memakannya, pasti sangat lucu. Mengingat Chanyeol sepertinya merindukan makanan luar selain bernada sayuran.

Sebuah teriakan menginterupsi lamunan Baekhyun. Ia lalu menoleh kebelakang. Dan diantara kerumunan orang banyak itu, ia melihat sosok Kris berlari mendekatinya. Baekhyun hanya diam ditempat nya.

Saat Kris sendiri tengah ter-engah-engah dan sedikit membungkuk untuk menetralkan nafasnya, Baekhyun hanya memandang kakak sepupunya itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Ada apa kau memanggil ku ge?," tanya Baekhyun cepat.

Kris mendongakkan kepalanya kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya. Sedikit membuat Baekhyun merasa tersinggung.

"Kau fikir meninggalkan rumah selama 15 hari itu gampang? Kau membuat ku dan Tao khawatir! Kalau seandainya saja kau diculik bagaimana? Atau kemungkinan terburuknya kau dibunuh? Dimutilasi? Diperkosa? Dijadikan gigolo? Kau jangan suka bertindak semaumu Byun Baekhyun!," omel Kris dijalanan itu sontak membuat pandangan orang-orang sejenak menatap kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun lalu menjelaskan sedikit demi sedikit kepada Kris bahwa dia selama ini baik-baik saja. Dan juga menceritakan penginapannya dirumah mewah bercorak eropa bersama dengan seseorang bernama Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol? Siapa itu? Pacarmu?"

"Bu-Bukan ge!," jawab Baekhyun cepat dengan muka kemerahan dan Kris hanya menanggapi nya dengan senyuman mengejek. Setelah menjelaskan semuanya, Kris lalu berpamitan dengan Baekhyun dan mengingatkan Baekhyun agar selalu berhati-hati.

Pergelutan argument tentang sosok Chanyeol tadi sejenak membuat raut muka Baekhyun cemberut kemerahan. Dimana Kris selalu menyebut Chanyeol itu 'pacar baru Baekhyun'.

Ya sudahlah.

* * *

PUAHHH! KELUAR DARI GOA TERLARANG.

Gomen yaaa chan telat postnya. Chan liat dichapter 4 ini kayaknya banyak perbaikan dan akhirnya chan musti nge beta sendiri chapter 4 ini T^T dan faktor lainnya lagi…..INI MASA U-TE-ES BROHH!

Jadi yaa mungkin karena kedua faktor itulah chan agak telat nge-post nya. Ini juga udah masuk zona konflik. Paling chap depan bang Kris bakalan nyempil beserta chara yang lainnya. Ups, bocoran tuh.

Terus…apalagi ya? Oh iya, kalau ada yang mau nanya-nanya ask aja di /DedeeeL20 insya Allah chan bakalan jawab :D dan satu lagi, chan punya projek ff baru–chaptered lagi- -chanbaek lagi- -romance lagi- muhehehe. Udah ah! Itu dulu cuap cuap ya :*

**Balasan review :***

**sweetyYeollie : #sayajugafrustasi Chanyeol itu sebenarnya kena penyakit tumor hati #GAKCUMABECANDA Chanyeol gak sakit ko cuman luka ajah. Udah dijawab kan dichapter ini? :D oh ya, NADO SARANGHAE :***

**samkou : iya sedih banget masa lalu nya yeol huhuhu T^T kapan yeol buka topeng? Buka topeng didepan Baekhyun maksudnya?**

**ajib4ff : ingat kan waktu baekhyun tereak bilang Chanyeol hantu? Nah disitu udah diingetin pasti wajah Chanyeol itu buruk rupa #ups dan kenapa chanyeol gak pernah keluar rumah, yaa gimana dia mau keluar rumah punya wajah yang habis kena luka? Ntar masuk super market dikira teroris lagi pake topeng topengan segala ya kan? :D**

**baekggu : karna tiffany jadi orang jahat itu udah terlalu mainstream sayang :'D bias chan di snsd kan tiff sama tae jadi chan gak mungkin menistakan bias chan sendiri X'D yah meski chan lebih suka dia jado tokoh yang antagonis, tapi kalo sekali sekali yah gak papa lah ;D dan.. pertanyaan kamu udah chan jawab kan di chapter ini?**

**mnhyprk96 : yang bagian nyebutin bunga bunga itu bagian yang paling **_**'hard'**_** chan buat. Itu nama bunga bunga nya cari digoogle semua. Sok banget nulis nama bunga-bunga asing gitu padahal liat sama nyentuh aja gak pernah -_-**

** : adiknya yeol thehun? Udah dijawab kan dichapter ini? ;D kenapa chan make topeng? Udah dijawab juga ;D iya baek! PR kamu banyak! Ngurus rumah orang, ngurus kelinci orang, ngurus anak orang. Tugas sejarah kamu ajah belom selese**

**aiiu d'freaky : ini udah lanjut sayang :* wajah chanyeol akan chan liatin entah di chapter berapa nanti XD**

**wulandarydesy : tau tuh, ahjumma tidak berperi-chanyeolan XD pertanyaan kamu udaj dijawab kan di chapter ini? ;D**

**12Wolf : iyaaaa ibunya ja'aatt kayak di sinetron sinetron T^T**

**yeoxogg227 : hwaiting! Iya kasihan Chanyeol untungnya Baekhyun datang yaa wkwkw XD **

**icha : penasaran kamu udah dijawab kan di chapter ini? XD dan yahh seperti dugaan kamu yang benar itu -_- ini benar-benar sinetron sekali**

**Guest : dikit? Huhuhuhu T^T susah bung nyari kata-katanya yang pas. Channie itu luka bakar deh kayaknya. Entah lah chan juga gak tau ._.**

**leehyh : adik chanyeol itu.. udah dijawab kan di chapter ini? XD muka ganteng yeol? Itu saya prediksi akan berada di chapter akhir ff ini ;D**

**rachel suliss : ya gak lah muka chanyeol berbulu -_- cuman luka doang ko ;D**

**Yeolsi : tau tuhh salahin author nya yang bikin #eh**

**Nurfadillah : makasih ndee *kecup* yakin bakalan chan perbanyak moment chanbaek nyaa**

**Kimei135 : itu…..si cadel XD udah dijawabkan pertanyaan kamu di chapter ini?**

**Kim Kumiko : chanyeol itu kena cacar trus kadas kurap sama kutu air plus panuan #GAKCUMABECANDA asal nama baekkiu itu mungkin chap depan bakalan chan jelasin XD**

**tia : thankyouu :***

**azka : chanyeol gak sakit kulit Cuma kena luka aja ;D**

** : yap tebakanmu bener ;D tapi soal yeol, hun, sama tiff bakal ketemu lagi…. Itu rahasia perusahaan ;D**

**Jessica807 : pertanyaan kamu udah dijawab kan di chapter ini? ;D tenang, masih banyak ko kisah masa lalu yeol yang belum chan muat ;D**

**Makasih buat semua review, fav, follow kalian :* saya doain ketemu bias masing-masing deh. Maaf ya yang belum saya balas review nya, mungkin ada yang ketinggalan? Protes aja ;D**


End file.
